disneyvillainroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Q
Welcome to the Disney Villains RP Wikia's Q&A page! Q&A Q: What if there are spammers here? A: We have lots of admins, but mostly the founder and the head admin plus close friends takes care of it. Q: Is anyone rude here? A: Yes. We even had one user raiding the pages. But hopefully/luckily we took care of him. Q: What if someone is bullying me? A: Tell a admin! That is the best way. The admin will solve that problem. Q: What if I don't know what to do on here? A: Get a admin or other user to help you. Q: I wanna add gifs on my userpage, but I do not know how! A: Ask me to do it for you. Q: There is a spammer and vandalizer! What do I do? A: To help the wiki, undo the content and report the person. However the pages are locked for a limited time right now, so, please get an admin to handle the vandalizer and return content. Kristi is a Rollback, so she can help you! Q: Why can't I swear? A: Swearing is very bad and totally restricted here! If you cannot understand that, then this place isn't for you. Q: Someone is starting a fight! A: Handling it yourself will only make it worse. The best way is to get a admin to close the thread and block whoever started it. Q: I can't edit pages! A: The pages are locked for a limited time. Other pages may be unlocked, so feel free to edit those! Q: Well if I can't edit the pages, what should i do? A: Just roleplay in threads! If you do not want a role, then roleplay as yourself. Q: Admins are rude here! A: Not true, admins can be a little wild here. Admins CAN only lecture people, but not with caps. Admins can and should be told to calm down. If it gets worse, contact me. Q: I wanna be an admin! A: I'm sorry, but you can't. To become an admin you must be active and make lots of edits (when the pages are unlocked of course) and make a appearance in roleplay threads. Q: Elsa and Taffyta are not a villains! A: And....? Elsa was originally going to be a villain, until "Let it Go" was written. Taffyta was a bully in the beginning of "Wreck-It-Ralph," so that means rivals can count too. Q: If I cannot be admin, then what else can I be? A: If you make edits then you may be a rollback. Now, if you respect chat rules and report people in chat, then you may be a Chat Moderator. Q: A user accused me of something! A: Report it to the user, AnnaGudvrsven. If you want to, go on chat and discuss it. Remember to give evidence, if you have PC you can use snipping tool to take a picture, on a Mac, press control, shift, and 4. Q: Someone is lying about a person! A: Simply report it to the founder, Cherrypop888 or to our head admin AnnaGudvrsven. They will help you. Q: What do I do to stop drama? A: (If you are Admin) Block a person from chat (only if it started on chat). If you are not an admin, get AnnaGudvrsven or Cherrypop888. If it gets worse, simply get an admin to block them or block them yourself (if you are an admin). Q: I am not admin, but I want to solve this drama. A: Please, don't. Getting into this will not solve ANYTHING, please just ask an admin, they will solve it for you. Q: I like drama!!!!! I wanna be in it! A: Like we said: The answer is no. You can't burst into a fight when an admin is trying to solve it, if you join you'll get a 3 week ban! Q: I want to stay out of it, but user's name here is being very rude! A: Thank you for staying out of it, it is the best thing to do. Please, get an admin to solve the problem. Q: Someone replaced the pages with bad grammar! A: Report it to an admin quickly, he or she will take care of it. Q: Someone removed the pictures and videos! A: Add it back if you can and report whoever did it (if the username is not shown then check the history). Q: Someone vandalized my user page! A: We will lock your user page. The person who did it will be blocked for a infinite time. Q: Why do you block people for infinite due to vandalism? A: This wiki is against vandalism. It is wrong and rude to the wikias and many people who have worked very hard. Q: But.... I love to vandalize! A: Still, if you vandalize, the users are able to still get their work back! They use history to do this. Honestly, what is fun about vandalizing? Vandalize your own wikia. Q: An admin is vandalizing! A: If a admin is removing content then it must be for removing vandalism. If that's not the reason, get the founder or head admin to demote and block the person. Q: A recent vandalizer is asking to become admin! A: Just because a person asks to be admin does not mean we will give it to them. If you were recently a vandalizer that got blocked, then you may not become admin.